The Heart that Smarts
by cartuneslover17
Summary: Upon suddenly realizing her feelings for Hawkodile, Dr. Fox is overjoyed knowing she really is in love with him. She wanted the whole world to know how she felt. She wanted to prepare the entire universe for their love! However, the universe had other plans...(LEGO MOVIE 2 SPOILERS!)


_**Hey, everyone! This is my first-ever Unikitty-centered story! Not my first Lego story, given I'm planning to redo "Do You Want to Build Something Awesome?" in the future, but I've been wanting to do this since watching The Lego Movie: The Second Part for a THIRD time. Okay, I know this might be a shocker for some of you who already watched Unikitty since last year...but I only started getting into it when I watched it for the very first time back on February 23. But I've been in love with it ever since, especially all the characters! **_

_**Also, before you read, if there are any die-hard Hawkodile x Dr. Fox shippers out there, please don't hate me!**_

_**SPOILERS BEWARE if you haven't seen The Lego Movie: The Second Part yet! You've been warned, enjoy the story! **_

_**NOTE: The numbers in parenthesis () are sort of citation-like labels, in case you're confused by certain mentions or characters that are not part of the main cast. When I first started this story, I visualized how this could be an episode all on its own, and that meant throwing elements that the show does. Anyway, enjoy! XD  
_**_

**CRASH!**

The beaker hit the floor, covering it of glass shards and possibly radioactive slime. The one responsible for the mess didn't even flinch, nor even noticed as a couple of robots arrived on the scene to clean it up.

Dr. Fox stared into space, her green eyes filling the specs of her glasses as it all began to dawn on her. The realization hit her like that meteor she theorized had been made of gumball. (1) However, unlike that, the vixen knew she was certainly not wrong about this.

"I'm in love with him..." she murmured to herself, failing to notice the two robots behind her trying to fight off a giant green tentacle emerging from the floor as caused by the spilled chemical contents.

"We got a situation here!" one of them cried, trying to beat the abomination away with a broom.

"Oh, man, this is so gross!" the other exclaimed, entangled by said tentacle.

Once again, Dr Fox didn't even hear them. Her mind drifted to all the possible ways she could have figured these feelings out sooner.

Hawkodile, the embodiment of strength, kindness, and especially friendship. And she was in love with her best friend!

"How could I not have figured this out sooner?" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling, squeezing her cheeks in an ecstatic grin while her lab was falling apart behind her.

While more robots fought and attacked the now growing tentacle monster with every weapon they had, the female fox reflected on every memory that gave her a reason for these sudden feelings.

He always put his life on the line for his friends, especially for her.

He fought a videogame platform in order to rescue her (and didn't seem the least bit mad as Richard when it was revealed to be just a simulation for just in case they really did get attacked by actual game characters). (2)

Whenever she was tired or sick, he would always offer a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder (or her mouth in case she was on the verge of puking).

He would drop his seriousness to have fun with her and the others. And take pride in being dorky and adorable about it (or 'adorkable' as Dr. Fox liked to use sometimes).

He would do anything to impress his friends and make himself worthy, even if it was obviously unnecessary. She still remembered when he impersonated a robot and would have gotten himself killed by her combat machine if she hadn't intervened. (3)

And out of any of them, Hawkodile seemed to always turn to Dr. Fox for aid. She recalled that one time when his sparkle matters were getting out of control on account of having a secret crush. (4) Or maybe she might have thrown herself into assisting him since it was all for science and saving her best friend, she wasn't sure. But all the genius knew was that Hawkodile's crush on whoever was over (she couldn't remember if it had been the flower store owner FeeBee or someone else in the Unikingdom). Guess he and that person he used to crush on just didn't work.

But she and Hawkodile, they were the perfect team! And Dr. Fox was already deliberating how they would become the perfect couple!

"I love him!" she cried, practically deaf to the ongoing explosions of the lab as the robot servants stressed an ongoing battle with the monster.

"Fire the torpedoes!" one of them shouted.

Emitting a girlish scream, Dr. Fox danced out of her lab, leaving behind a larger mess for the servants to clean up.  
_

Upon realizing these newfound feelings, Dr. Fox spread her news across the kingdom. She wanted to tell everyone that she was in love with her best friend, before eventually telling Hawkodile. She wanted to prepare the entire universe for their love!

At the flower shop, FeeBee was just arranging vase of flowers she just picked. Just as they were looking perfect, the décor popped right at her face, along with Dr. Fox's wide-eyed expression.

"I'm in love with him!" Dr. Fox cried, receiving a rather terrified smile and nod from FeeBee.  
~

Craig the moose farmer (5) watched as her vegetables were on the verge of growing. She grinned from antler to antler as all her hard work was finally going to pay off.

"Almost there!" she encouraged lovingly as she saw the leaves lift, and the first patches of red were emerging. "After months of hard labor, I'll finally grow the perfect tomatoes!"

As said vegetables began to form at her anticipation, they met an unexpected end. Craig's smile fell instantly as "homemade ketchup" splattered all over her face, leaving behind the remains of what could have been a beautiful creation.

Face pale, she could only stare at Dr. Fox, who hardly even noticed her tiny feet had been responsible. The latter just grinned at the now distressed moose farmer.

"I'm in love with him!" the scientist cried.

As she dashed off, the farmer fell to her knees and screamed at the sky demanding why it had to happen to the tomatoes and not her.  
~

Bim-bom gazed at a store that was selling delicious sandwiches, practically drooling at the sight. Just as she was about to make the choice of having all the choices, she nearly screamed as Dr. Fox slammed her face against the glass from the inside.

"I'm in love with him!" the vixen exclaimed happily, eyes sparkling as much as they did back at the lab.

"Oh, honey, that's great!" the green garbage bag (or possibly a dumpling) congratulated. (6) "You go after your love! I should know! Because, uh..."

Her beady eyes quickly shifted left and right before they stopped in a certain direction.

"There's the guy I'm in love with too!" Bim-bom exclaimed, pointing toward the first person she spotted.

Across the street was Toaster, who stopped the moment he noticed Bim-bom was gesturing his way. Toast immediately popped up from his brother's head, wondering what was going on. (7)

"Wait, what?" the slice of tan bread questioned aloud.

"Uh, which one?" Dr. Fox asked in confusion.

Bim-bom's mind wracked nervously. "Um, uh...both of them!" she exclaimed.

Toast and Toaster just stared at her.

"Wait, what is she talking abo-**AAAAAHHHH**_**!**_"

The Toast Bros quickly high-tailed it in the other direction as Bim-bom began to chase them.

"Don't be embarrassed!" the desperate-for-love woman cried. "I love you both equally! We can make this work!"  
~

In their apartment, Brock and Master Frown sat on the couch, watching TV. Suddenly from beneath the cushions popped out Dr. Fox, startling Master Frown, not so much Brock who merely smiled in greeting.

"I'm in love with him!" Dr. Fox exclaimed, not caring that she was admitting this to the person that strove to cause misery throughout the kingdom.

"Gross!" Master Frown scoffed in disgust.

"Oh, dude!" Brock exclaimed with genuine happiness for his friend. "Congratulations! Who's the lucky dude?"

"Hawkodile!" the genius vixen announced, her sparkle matter increasing and littering the apartment much to Master Frown's annoyance.

"Sweet!" the laid-back gray figure said.

"Love is a suckers' bet for suckers!" Master Frown spat. "It ain't gonna work!"

"Dude, not cool!" Brock scolded him.

But Dr. Fox didn't even hear the maker of misery, her thoughts for the guy she was in love with screamed louder.  
_

Returning to the castle, Dr. Fox was still as energetic as she had been throughout the kingdom. The moment she bursted through the doors, they slammed right into Richard who had been carrying dishes. Every single plate hit the floor, making more work for the floating brick. He merely sighed, adding the task of ordering new dishes on his list.

"Hello, Dr. Fox," he spoke in his usual monotone. "You seem to be in some kind of mood, according to what the citizens have been reporting out of fear and concern for their lives."

"Oh, it's more than just a mood!" the vixen exclaimed as she gave a little twirl.

Unikitty and Puppycorn approached them, having heard the noise from the other room.

"What's going on?" the dog prince asked curiously.

"Yeah, you seem even happier than you usually are, Dr. Fox," the ruler of the Unikingdom noted. "Nearly as happy as me, and I'm always super happy!"

"Guys!" Dr. Fox expressed excitedly. "I'm in love with Hawkodile!"

Both Unikitty and Puppycorn gasped in amazement, sparkle matter sprinkling from their heads like confetti. They gazed at the kingdom's scientist, overcome with as much surprise and joy as she had been expressing the entire time. Richard did not share in the elation like he usually did with anything in general. However, his usually sullen expression altered a bit, his brows knitting in concern.

"That's great!" Unikitty squealed, engulfing Dr. Fox in a hug.

"When are you gonna tell him?" Puppycorn asked, bouncing excitedly.

"Right now!" the genius vixen declared.

"Dr. Fox, I don't think that would be such a great idea right now," the brick tried to reason gently.

"Oh, nonsense!" the scientist brushed off. "When have any of my ideas ever been not great?"

Richard gave her his usual taciturn expression, not bothering to answer that.

As she marched to find the man responsible for these lovey-dovey feelings, the royal siblings followed in pursuit, giggling and laughing along with their fox friend. Richard strayed behind, the look of uncertainty never leaving his face.  
_

As they headed toward Hawkodile's dojo, Dr. Fox chattered about all the things she and the bodyguard would do once she confessed her feelings and they became a couple.

"...and after we go to dinner and see a movie, I'll build us a rocket that'll send us over the moon!" she added. "It's scientifically possible!"

"How romantic!" Unikitty said in awe, heart-shaped sparkle matter popping from her head matching the same as the one coming from her eyes.

"Dr. Fox, I really think this isn't the best time right now," Richard, once again, tried to reason with her.

"Of course it's the best time!" Unikitty argued with him. "How could it not be the best time? Our friend Dr. Fox is in love with our friend Hawkodile! What's the problem with that?"

Before Richard could respond, she pressed against him as she swooned at the thought of the event that was yet to unfold.

"Because there is no problem!" she said with a dreamy sigh. "The two were meant for each other, and most definitely nothing could stand in their way of love!"

Richard sighed. "Look, Dr. Fox, you have to understand-"

But the scientist ignored him once again. Her orange cheeks blushed like the tomatoes she stepped on earlier. Nearing the flaps of the tent-like dojo where their bodyguard friend spent most of his time, she bit her lip to contain another squeal. The others rallied behind her, Richard still looking worried.

"Go for it, Dr. Fox!" Unikitty encouraged.

"Yeah, go for it!" Puppycorn rooted.

"I really, really think this is not a good time right now..." Richard tried to convince to no avail.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Dr. Fox bursted into the dojo, her green eyes bright as the shades of the wonderful guy she was about to confess her feelings for.

"Hawkodile, I have something to tell you!" she said with euphoria.

However, the smile that once shined throughout the kingdom dropped instantly. The party behind her, who had been chanting her name beforehand, stood behind the vixen and gasped. Only Richard remained unfazed, albeit slightly guilty.

Hawkodile, having not heard his friends enter the dojo, was hunched over, arms wrapped around something that seem to clung to his ever-rippling biceps. His lips were doing quite the workout, followed by gruff moaning. Such a sound only got more heavy as he gave all his time and energy to this one moment in particular.

It wasn't just him moaning. An equally expressive and feminine tone voiced pleasure as well, another pair of lips copying his workout.

Dr. Fox just stood there in disbelief, questioning everything in the universe right now. Behind her Unikitty and Puppycorn were unsure of what to do except just watch. Richard merely gave a defeated sigh.

Hawkodile's wings flapped upon sensing a new presence in his dojo. He quickly adjusted his head, lips still occupied. His eyes/shades widened before quickly pulling away from whom he was having a wonderful session with.

"Oh, uh, hey!" the hybrid bodyguard greeted awkwardly, a protective arm around the person who had enjoyed what Dr. Fox had hoped would have been her moment.

She was a fair-skinned woman with wavy blonde hair, eyes a brighter green than even Dr. Fox's. She was adorned in a pink princess-style dress complete with a matching fuchsia cape.

"Uh..." Hawkodile began shyly. "You guys remember Susan, right?"

"Hey," the blonde woman greeted with a wave.

Before Dr. Fox could even utter a word, it was Unikitty who spoke.

"Well, of course we know Susan!" the princess exclaimed rather excitedly. "Who we thought was Queen Whatevra Wa'Nabi but actually isn't! Who's really nice and sweet and cute and helped us bring the Systar System and Apocalypseburg together after Armamageddon and make what is now the totally cool and totally cute place that is now Syspocalypsestar! That Susan!" (8)

Said woman gave a bashful smile as she leaned into Hawkodile, who blushed and gave a relieved chuckle. As Unikitty gushed over her, with her brother looking equally excited, no one noticed the broken expression on Dr. Fox's face.

Except for Richard.

"Told you it wasn't the best time," he said, any form of smugness hidden under his usual sullen personality.  
_

(1) From episode "Lab Cat"

(2) From episode "The Zone"

(3) From episode "Brawl Bot"

(4) From episode "Crushing Defeat"; FeeBee made a good appearance in that

(5) Craig the farmer is best recognized from the episode "Kaiju Kitty" (and yes, Craig's a female)

(6) Bim-bom's personality and given description is best shown in the episode "Unikitty News"

(7) Toaster and Toast can best be seen in the episode "Little Prince Puppycorn"

(8) Susan was in The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part


End file.
